Ghost of a Girl's Heart
by Omokage-chan
Summary: Inside Story :: KurKag pair :: Rating May Change Over Course Of Time
1. Chap 01: Dreaming Of You

Hi hi everyone! Kage-chan here, and with a new story for everyone to read! Anyways, this might be and might not be my first fanfic, you'll just have to find out _wink wink _And, when atleast 10 people find out my true identity, I'll reveal it in my story(ies) alright? Okay! Lets start off the story with the summary, disclaimer, than the first chapter itself. Also the songis Fukai Mori(Deep Forest)

* * *

**Summary**

Kurama has had these weird dreams of a girl right after he fished out a silver bracelet in a stream. It has seem she disappeared years ago... but did she really disappear? Or was that just a cover story to hide underneath the death of an innocent girl. Now, with Kurama and the girl's reincarnation, will they figure out what happened _really _before the string of murder and rape start all over again? Anything can happen but only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY cast members nor YYH's cast members, only my brain, the plot, story, and the places in the story **except **Tokyo

* * *

_Kurama looked around the place he was in. It was a park. The luscious trees swayed in the breeze. Kurama started to walk towards a bench and sat down. _**Well, this was uncalled for**_, he thought. Suddenly he heard music than a singing of a young girl._

Gone in a glance, Gotta lose those fields behind. Wrap up in lies!We stand for boyishness. I wanna live at last! Untill we find the way! Searching for the light, Before eternity...

_Kurama stood up suddenly, not knowing why, he started to run. It seemed endless as he tried to run through the trees, only the full moon casting a mysterious glance showed his way. The branches of the tree tangling up his shirt and jeans._

The passing, The changing, Moving around, The Colours of the sky. To remain the same, As we use to know. Every single day... Could we? Still have seen it if we're there? Could we still have seen it everywhere, Madden?

_Kurama had no thoughts, just one thing was in his mind... finding the person that the voice belonged to. He tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground but quickly rebounded with his hand, flipping back with both feet on the ground._

Gone in a glance, Gotta lose those fields behind. Wrap up in lies! We stand for boyishness. I wanna live at last! Untill we find the way! Searching for the light, Before eternity...

_Kurama finally ended up at what was a lake. He looked around, noticing the clear, blue lake, than he noticed that the singing had stopped. Than, in a second, emerald eyes met saphire ones. Her face and body was covered by shadows, only her saphire eyes lighted up clearly. She was looking at him curiously. What was strange was she was standing ontop of the water, around 5 cm above it. Kurama opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her raven hair swayed in the breeze as her dress did too._

_"Who are you?" she asked, her melodic voice ringing in his ears. But, before he could answer, all went black... _

**RING RING RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! **

Kurama grudgingly reached up and grasped the alarm clock. _8 already? _he thought, half asleep. He clicked the snooze button and put it back on the bed's shelf and layed back down on his bed. A little bit later he got up drowzily, scratching his head he walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and shutit quickly for his suit was already put it in the bathroom yesterday. He stood, gazing in the mirror.

_Hmm..that dream again? Everyday, clearer and clearer and now... it felt real... as though I could touch her... ever since I got that bracelet... _he than started gazing around the room as his emerald eyes fell upon his watch he set out yesterday so he wouldn't forget it. _Its 8:30 already! And I haven't even gotten ready! _he stumbled around taking his toothpaste, toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

When he finished he looked back at his watch. _8:45, good. I have enough time to get ready and take a breakfast-to-go. _Kurama got ready as he put on his suit, tie and his watch.

He walked into the kitchen, got a pop tart and walked out of his apartment into his red mitsubishi car. He buckled than rode to the tall skyscraper that was seen even at the far end of the city.

* * *

He walked in, knocking the swinging doors. He sighed as he got into the elevator shoved full of people. "Floor 27 please," he said to the person closes to the elevator button. 

"Okay..." that person said, "Floor 2,4,5,6,7,9,11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 20, 23, 24, 26, 27, and 28... anyone else?" he asked as everyone shook their heads. He pushed in the numbers after 5 seconds of no response. The elevator started as it dropped off all the people except a few until it after the first floors. When it reached floor 27, there were barely four people left.

Kurama stepped out as he accidently bumbed into someone. He caught them before they fell, letting the papers flying in the air. "Sorry, you okay miss?" he said as he set her back on the floor.

"Umm...yeah. I'm okay." she said she blushed a little bit, her saphire eyes glowed with embarrasement.

Kurama smiled as he picked up the stack of papers that had flown everywhere. After he had picked up the last piece of paper, he gave it back to her, there eyes met.

_De ja vu... where have I seen her before? _he thought. "Have we met before miss?" he asked politely.

"Um... well no because this is my first time working here." she said as she grabbed hold of the stack, making sure they wouldn't fall the second time. Stumbling over her black high-heels.

_Must be my imagination than. _Kurama shrugged off the idea. "May I ask your name?"

She smiled a soft smile. "Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you" Kagome said, almost taking out her hand to shake but took it back quickly thinking that if she did, the papers would yet again fall.

"Well than Miss Higurashi..."

"Kagome please, I'm too young to be called Miss Higurashi. Sounds too much like your calling me an old lady." Kagome said as she put the stack to the nearest table so that she wouldn't stumble them again. She plopped down on the nearest seat and used her hand to fan. "Don't they have air-conditioning in here?" she mumbled.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Okay than Kagome, would you like some coffee after work? It'll be my repayment for bumping into you"

"I would love to but I don't even know your name yet" Kagome said, her eyes lightly danced mischeviously.

"Minnamino Kurama. Just Kurama,"

"Okay Kurama, what time do you get off?"Kagome asked as she gazed at his flaming red hair for a second than she shook out of her daze.

"Around 5." he said, ignoring her slight fascination with his hair.

"Awesome, so do I," Kagome said, she smiled her sweet smile again. "Just wait at the lobby okay?"

"Alright," Kurama said, smiling back.

"Okay than, right now I need to get to work before my boss yells at me about me being late. Bye Kurama!" Kagome waved as she got the stack and ran to the elevator and clumsily pushed the button for the right level for her to get off.

Kurama waved until the elevator closed. He than started walking to the a room on the far side of the hallway.

"Good morning Kurama." a woman with cotton pink eyes and sky blue hair said, as she tapped on the keyboard, only pausing a second to smile at him and than went back to work.

"Good morning to you too Botan." Kurama smiled back at her and walked in his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chap 02: Business Isn't Just Fun & Games

Hi hi everyone! Kage-chan here, and I just updated my story! _throws up lint and colored paper, dances around _w00t w00t! Anyways _calms down _I hope you all can forgive me for how long it took to upload it. Well, I hope you do like this chapter. Ja ne for now!

P.S. I will propose a prize. For all who get the villain right, I will send them a mystery chapter. The unknown lost chapter of _Ghost of a Girl's Heart._ When I reveal who the bad boy/girl is, all those who were right, I shall right down, and once the story is done, I shall send them the lost chapter. Good luck _smile._ Also, it may not be who you think, just choose wisely.

**Thank you to...**

Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi

Red Kitsune Flames

**... For reviewing. Your reviews aren't taken lightly. They show that you really care and give me inspiration to write. When I see that not many people review, I get weak hearted and less willing to update. But, when I see you actually reviewing, and a lot at that, it gives me inspiration to write. I just hope that you will still review for me Kitsune and Red, and others too. Thank you for letting me babble on. Now, you can enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Summary**

Kurama has had these weird dreams of a girl right after he fished out a silver bracelet in a stream. It has seem she disappeared years ago... but did she really disappear? Or was that just a cover story to hide underneath the death of an innocent girl. Now, with Kurama and the girl's reincarnation, will they figure out what happened _really _before the string of murder and rape start all over again? Anything can happen but only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY cast members nor YYH's cast members, only my brain, the plot, story, and the places in the story **except **Tokyo

* * *

Kurama sighed as he sat down and swung is brief case ontop of his desk and opened it. He took out the paper and set it near his computer. Than he put away his brief case. Kurama turned on the computer and while he waited, he thumbed through the papers as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," He said absent mindedly.

"Umm.. hi. I'm the new secretary for the Main Central Office and I--" The voice suddenly stopped.

"Yes, yes, now go on." Finally, Kurama lifted his head up to meet saphire blue eyes. Suddenly, his mind made a flash, but it was so quick, he could not recall what it was. Kurama shook his head, _Probablly because I spend late nights working. Note to self, get more sleep._ Kurama lifted his head up again and finally saw that it was Kagome, the girl that he met along the way to his office.

"Well, well, didn't know that you were the Head Officer to the Information Office." Kagome smirked and set the papers down on his desk and took a seat.

"Well, I didn't know you were the SECRETARY to the Main Central Office." Kurama said, giving a smirk back in response.

Kagome smiled, now, even more brightly than last time. "Anyways, I was just here to give you the papers that Mr. Naraku wanted to update to you. Seems the raise in the customers we have, has also set Mr. Naraku in a better mood," Kagome whispered at the end," thank the gods for that."

Kurama just smiled and replied," Well, thats a shock."

Kagome handed the papers to Kurama and he accepted them. He skimmed through the charts. "Hmm... a dramatic rise I see... 20 more than normal... 50 more income too... ahh... this seems good." Kurama skimmed through and when done, set them down and sighed.

"So...? What does that mean?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"Your the secretary and you don't even know?"

Kagome pouted. "Yes I don't know. Being the secretary doesn't mean we have ALL legal access to what the company does and rise in customers."

"Well, too summarize it all, it seems we will get a raise in pay. Does that seem good?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, heck yes it does!" Her eyes glistened in happiness.

Kurama couldn't do anything except smile. "I guess you better be getting back before Mr. Naraku thought you ran off with some hunk or something."

Kagome laughed. "I guess your right."

* * *

"What took you so long? I thought you were running off with some hunk in a business suit!" Naraku told Kagome, in a some-what fatherly love to it.

Kagome winced at what he said slightly. _Well, wasn't expecting this._

"Well, heheheh, funny story to that." Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

Naraku sighed, "Whatever it is, reasonable or not, it is not needed right now. What we NEED is a fast typer and a good speaker and I think you'll fit that job."

Kagome's widened her eyes. "You mean..."

"Yes, you are going to speak to represent our corporation this Saturday night at the Grand Central Ball in the Plaza Hotel."

Kagome squeeled and giggled nonstop, knowing this would happen, Naraku took out a piece of ear-muffs he had brung and put it on. "Also, hear is the speach your giving to them." He handed her a stack of paper. "The other paper you have to put on your laptop and look as flashy as possible but business like. No girlish stuff."

Kagome looked in disgust when he said 'girlish'. "I won't let you down, you got nothing to worry about." And than she left.

"That was what I was hoping you wouldn't say." Naraku took off the ear-muffs and rubbed his temples. "But thats why your here." Naraku smiled softly and got on typing works and reading over his mail.

* * *

Kagome skipped down the stairway and whistled happily. She turned to the right at the lobby and looked around. There, at the bar, was Kurama, still in his black business suit and drinking, what seemed to be, iced tea.

Kagome bounded over. "Hey." She smiled politely and sat at the stool near Kurama's.

"Oh, hey, what's got you so revved up?" Kurama turned and smiled.

"Well, you'll never believe but I just got chosen to be the speach representive for our company. Imagine it, me, a newbie, speaking in front of ten wordly renowned business folks, and I'll be talking to them. I'm just so happy." Kagome laughed and smiled so brightly, it was hard not to be happy with her.

"Well, good for you." Kurama smiled. "But you also know that you can't go without a date right?"

"Oro? I thought you didn't need a date." Kagome turned around, puzzled.

Kurama laughed. "Unless you want a billion old business folks all around you, asking for a dance."

Kagome grimaced. "Guess your right. But who would go with..." Kagome turned to Kurama, mischief danced in her eyes and an evil smile plastered on her cherry pink lips.

Kurama sweatdropped. "What?"

"You'll go with me!" Kagome smiled.

"What? Why me?" Kurama curiousity was at its peak.

"Because, your the most reasonable AND I would like to hangout with you more often. Your cool."

"Well, I'm not doing anything Saturday and they did invite me... guess I will. But just because I can't help but imagine what you would look like in your gorgeous dress, your raven hair swaying around, your beautiful smile swooning every guy in sight..." Kurama had a thoughtful look on his face.

Kagome slightly blushed. "Ah, cut it out Kurama. I know I don't look THAT good."

"I know you don't. I was just exaggerating things." A look of pure honesty was on his face but mischief danced within his eyes.

Kagome pouted. "Oh, fine than. Be that way." She crossed her arms than turned away, pretending to look hurt.

Kurama just laughed. "I'm kidding. But, before that, I think I should get your phone number or cell atleast."

Kagome turned back. "Okay," She dug into her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Mine is..." she scribbled down both her phone number and cell phone number. When she was done, she tore out the piece of paper and gave it to Kurama. Kurama accepted it and put it in his pocket. Kagome than gave him the notepad and pen so he too could write his phone number and/or cell phone. He accepted and wrote it down, than handed it back to her. He smiled. "Well, I have to get going, nice meeting you Kagome."

Kagome waved. "Bye."

Kurama got up and left. Kagome turned around to get another drink. Unknowing to her, a shadow lurked on the other side of the lobby. His hair was darked and shiny under the light. His eyes, dark and haunting, swirled with wickedness and lust. His smirk, wicked as his deed and he licked his lips. _Higurashi Kagome, such beauty in aray. I will get you._

-----------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
